Of Rainbows and Time Alone
by Sahara Storm
Summary: [Oneshot, HitsuHina] In comparison, rainbows are nothing next to her.


**Title: **Of Rainbows and Time Alone

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Pairing:** Hitsugaya/Hinamori

**Rating: **PG.

**Word Count: **635

**Summary/Description: **In comparison, rainbows are nothing next to her.

**Warning/Spoilers:** None.

**A/N: **Future!HitsuHina. Not sure how far in the future, but whatever.

**Dedication: **For ignoredflower. Request: _Bleach, HitsuHina, "ahoy!" _I didn't quite use the prompt in the way you wanted/expected, I think. I mean, I used it… but I didn't. :/ …Enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Kubo Tite owns it all. Lucky bastard.

* * *

With all of her duties as a vice-captain, and the load he must carry as the captain of his own division, it is not often that they get the chance to steal away, and make time for themselves. Moments alone are a precious commodity, one that they are not afforded regularly, and the time apart leaves them both worse for wear.

Which is why today, they linger far longer than they should in the grassy field just south of where the Soukyoku stand used to be. The luncheon picnic that she prepared for them has long been packed away, and they are reclining in the shade of a tree, where they took cover after a light shower of rain took them by surprise. The sun has now popped out again, and her head is resting on his stomach, and his arm curves around her back to rest on her waist.

Hitsugaya knows that he should be getting back to his division. At this moment, Matsumoto is probably running around like a headless chicken looking for him, snoring away on the couch, or getting blind drunk with the other seated members. Or maybe even all of those things at once (if there is anyone who could manage it, it's the blonde). But, at least for a few minutes more, he shall let his vice-captain wreak whatever havoc she may, and stay here a while longer with Hinamori.

She is running her light fingers up and down his side, trying to coax a chuckle out of him. He stares down at her with lidded eyes, an eyebrow arched, lips slowly turning upward into a smirk. Her response is to simply laugh, and let her hands travel to his chest and neck and arms.

"I'm sure you have tickles on you _somewhere_," she says determinedly. The white-haired boy gives a dry little laugh of his own, and straightens against the back of the tree, bringing her to a sitting position with him.

"Sure I do," he whispers in her ear. "But you're looking in the wrong places."

Hinamori blushes furiously, but before she can make a quick quip in reply, her attention is captured by something else, and her eyes snap skyward.

"Oh! Look, Hitsugaya-kun! Towards the horizon. A rainbow!"

Lazy green eyes follow hers to the stratosphere. Sure enough, there is a curving band of colours running across the sky, seemingly framed in light, its hues vibrant and shining. His girlfriend looks on with a smile on her face, while he watches with apparent disinterest.

A few moments later, she catches his unenthused expression, and grins.

"Oh, yes, I remember." She wraps her arms around his waist, and looks up at him, eyes shining with amusement. "When we were smaller, all of the other kids would clap and laugh and 'ooh' and 'ahh' in amazement whenever a rainbow appeared. Not my Shirou-chan, though." She giggles. "You'd always look bored and uninterested and scoff at the other kids." The look she is giving him is fond and sweet. "I see you haven't changed a _bit_." She chuckles again.

"Nope," he grunts in agreement, twisting their bodies suddenly so that she is lying on her back in the grass, and he is angled over her. "And why _should_ I marvel at strips of colour in the sky?" he asks, pressing a kiss to her neck that makes her shiver in delight. "Especially when there are far more beautiful things right in front of me." His voice becomes husky and low.

Her expression softens, and the look that he is giving her makes her melt even further. Threading her fingers through his snowy white locks, she pulls him down to her, and together, they start to explore the more interesting ways of spending their last few minutes with each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Because there can never be enough HitsuHina fluff in this world. 


End file.
